One Night at the Auction
by butterfly collective
Summary: C.J. takes part in a charity auction putting herself up for bid but when the bidding starts in earnest she sees a familiar face in the room. And she certainly didn't expect what happened next. Just borrowing the characters for fun, hope you enjoy reading!


C.J. looked up at the man who had just moved to ante up the bidding at the charity auction, her fate now in the hands of whether or not his bid would be met with a higher one. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she'd watched the bidding which had seemed like endless volleys between him and one of the city's councilmen.

Derek Winslow the councilman had hit her up last week to go out for drinks with him but she suspected he hid a fiancée somewhere and frankly didn't need that complication. The last thing she wanted was to be written up in some society column as poaching on someone else's man especially one so high profile.

But he could tell by the way he anted up his bids as if it were a high stakes poker match that he wasn't good at taking no for an answer.

If she didn't believe so passionately in what she was doing…the auction was to raise money to help shelter runaway and throw away kids…she might have walked away from it. She'd promised the organizer Sonia that she'd go through with it and do what it took to attract the highest bid…even if it meant strutting her stuff.

After all she could have easily been one of those kids if she hadn't had a teacher at her elementary school who'd offered to take her in when her parents died less than six months apart.

So that meant that if Derek cast the winning bid…she'd be his date but she'd make sure they just had an early dinner or happy hour. After a couple of hours, she'd just tell him that she needed to end the evening early because she had an important meeting the following morning.

After all she'd signed up for the auction hadn't she? She could handle whatever happened…even a couple of hours going out with someone like Derek. Maybe that'd be better than a complete stranger anyway.

She had been the third one up on the block wearing a Vera Wang gown and dark Chanel heels and underneath, pricy lingerie from the exclusive Victoria Secret collection. After all if she were wearing such expensive clothes fresh off the rack, she wanted to complete the outfit even if no one else ever saw it.

The other women, all prominent leaders in various professional fields had all been just as eager to help out the charity organization that built medical clinics and hospitals in underserved cities and towns and when Sonia, the chair of the fundraising committee had hit her up to put herself up for bid, she hadn't been able to say no.

Not that she could say no to the first person who had written her a recommendation for a job when she'd been fresh out of Harvard School of Law…especially not when the organization needed to raise over $500,000 to build a new women and girls' health clinic in Compton.

So she had volunteered, she had worn the clothes donated by the various designers and those she could keep, if she managed to achieve a bid among the minimum set of $10,000.

Thrown in would be the diamond necklace around her neck…simple in its elegance it was still worth a few pretty pennies. She had spent the afternoon getting massages donated by a posh day spa and her hair washed and styled by Vidal Sassoon protégés. Manicures and a pedicure to spiff her up, before she put on the lightly studded thigh highs underneath her gown…she wanted to look her best so she'd raise more money for the auction. Truth was, she hadn't been used to spending most of a day sitting around and being pampered but she'd enjoyed it.

She knew the auction would be well attended by all the who's whos on all of the A-lists in Southern California. Famous actors, celebrated athletes, powerful businessmen and politicians who'd be bidding knowing it was all for a good cause. Nothing was to be expected from the dates they won except for a few hours of pleasantries…nothing further than that at least in most cases. C.J. had no intentions of falling into the group of women who used these auctions to hook up for some heavy action with powerful and wealthy men.

Looking out at the men in the banquet room, she knew it'd take some discipline, some self control but not a whole lot.

Then she saw a familiar face out there, whose body nicely filled out an Armani Tux and her breath caught in her throat.

Oh god, what was he doing here?

He'd been standing there, she could tell by the bar nursing what had to be a Scotch and watching the bidding…not casting any bids himself. She looked to see who he'd brought with him…which women in his Rolodex he'd be wearing on his arm tonight. But he looked like he was there alone…no women dressed to the nines within feet of him.

Then he did something she didn't expect at all. He tossed out a bid…for her and it was quite a bit larger than the previous one by Derek. What the…she bit her lip and just stood there watching as Derek quickly countered that bid with another one. C.J. sighed inwardly as she glanced towards Sonia who looked gleeful at what unfolded then she looked back at Matt who simply arched an eyebrow back at her.

She just fought to keep from rolling her eyes and smiled as she awaited the next bid. Matt tossed another one out and then Derek followed with the other bidders willing to sit the rest of this one out.

God, she just had no idea that Matt would show up at the Beverly Wilcox…let alone to bid…and god, on her…to hopefully catch the final bid before the final tapping of the gavel by the auctioneer. He looked smashing in that suit, his black tie and his rugged looks untamed by his formal attire. Matt could gear up with a backpack and three days of grit and climb the tallest summits, rappel down the sheerest cliffs and dive deep into the graveyard of ships in the depths of oceans.

But he could also preside over a board meeting or a corporate project. He could climb on a Lear Jet in the morning in L.A. and get off half an earth's rotation later and be the guest of honor at a state dinner. She had heard excited whispers in the break lounge at the office suite that he would still have enough energy to hit the posh clubs with a martini and a willing woman on her knees in front of him. She knew all those rumors were true and then some.

After all they'd been best friends for forever…well since they were young kids growing up in ranching country in Southern Texas. They'd been business partners since she walked into Houston Enterprises and proved that she'd be the best at it. They'd just never been any more than that…deciding they didn't want to muck up a perfectly beautiful friendship.

When she stood up on the block as the emcee essentially combined both her professional resume and her body measurements in one breathless spiel, she had looked out and saw him standing there with a Scotch in his hand and his dark eyes on her. She didn't know what her measurements had to do with anything, a flash of annoyance passing through her.

Matt's mouth just curved into a smile.

Oh god…he wasn't going to…was he going to throw another bid in the mix? What on earth was he up to anyway? After all if he wanted to contribute any of his considerable bank account to the charity, he could always bid on another woman on the block. She knew he's up to something. That made her feel wary.

This was silly really because she wasn't going to have sex with the man who bought her. She wasn't a prostitute after all…not even for the night…not even for charity. Why that thought popped into her mind just then, she had no idea. This was just a social event after all. Even if he won…maybe they'd forgot the obligatory social outing…or just do one of their usual dinners that couldn't ever be confused with dates.

But there he stood across the crowded room clearly sizing her up…judging by the pensive look on his tanned face and the way he stood there, his arms casually folded after he put his glass down. The lights dimmed and the spotlight turned on her as she walked the ramp like a model, swaying her body a little because after all…if she got the bidding crowd of men worked up…more money for bidding on her…and more money for charity so that Sofia could meet her fundraising goal.

All good…and out of it, she'd get this snazzy wardrobe and a fun evening out on the town with some of L.A.'s wealthiest bachelors. She just didn't know which one at this point now that it was narrowed down to Derek and Matt.

But who would the winner be…could it be….and after the dust had cleared and even she had to wait to see who won…it was Matt.

She licked her lips as she watched him come and claim his purchase after he had whipped out a check for…$250,000.

The highest winning bid in the auction so far.

Wow, she thought, as the audience cheered and applauded the bid and the winner. But she felt nervous…because she worked for him and the way he looked at her…damn he had no interest in some platonic date...

She didn't know why that thought jumped inside of her mind. He…she…they'd never done anything except exchange a few friendly platonic kisses mostly in passing. Of course there had been that one time…during the frog jumping contest when she'd thought he was about to lay a hot and heavy one on her…but he'd stopped short at friendly and then made a joke out of it.

Laughing along with him helped ease some of her disappointment, but it took a lot more than that when he'd listened to her proclaim her love for him while they were under siege at that abandoned building. Yeah he'd heard her all right spilling her guts to him mostly because she'd thought they were both about to get smoked by a sniper but he'd simply looked at her and said nothing.

Those words had hung between them, well mostly her until she let him off the hook in a matter of speaking by hooking up with Robert Tyler not long after he'd cleared his name. She'd really jumped from the frying pan into the fire that time given that he wound up being a cold hearted killer disguised as a stylish and witty gentleman.

The auctioneer pounded the gavel and just like that, she'd wound up being "won" by her best friend. She glanced over at Derek and he didn't look too happy about that. His body tensed up under his tux and his jaw clenched in displeasure.

But Matt just looked pleased at what he'd done…when she looked his way, he arched those eyebrows in that maddening way he had and she almost wanted to slap him. She just knew him up to something…nothing innocent about his actions and charity only partially factored into it.

She kept a close eye on him as she moved to get off the stage and he had held out his hand, helping her step down, before she stood in front of him.

"I guess you won me…"

He didn't miss a beat.

"I guess I did…"

She wanted to lay into him but given that there would be an audience…no it'd have to wait a while until she got him someplace private. A smile formed on his lips as if he read her mind.

"Now before you say anything…you know this is supporting an excellent charity right?"

She bit her tongue before speaking because counting to 10 wouldn't work with him this time.

"I know that Houston but…"

"I'm sure you do C.J. and that's one reason why you're overjoyed that you brought in such a high winning bid…it'll build half that clinic."

She smiled.

"I know and my sorority sister Carol will love you forever for it."

Not a lie actually. Not only did Carol put a lot of her hours and sweat into starting that free clinic, she'd always had more than a soft spot for Matt.

"Maybe but what about you…?"

An odd question for him to ask and one that caught her off guard. The look in the eyes she knew so well…as well as she knew anything…there was something there she hadn't seen before…not in the years she knew him. Damn if it weren't what she'd often wished to see there…but no, it must be something in the light.

"Houston, I don't know how to answer that because I'm not sure what you're asking…"

He studied her face for a long moment…his eyes not leaving hers and she felt if she weren't careful…then he reached forward with a couple of fingers and caressed a lock off of her face but not before tugging it gently.

Possessively, might be the word for it but she'd never associated that trait with him…and her before in their relationship.

"I think you do know darling…"

Damn, she was in serious trouble here…already. He studied her as if he were really looking at her for the first time…taking in her attributes…almost as if he were touching them.

"Houston, you feeling okay…?"

There came that easy going smile of his again, alluring and infuriating.

"I'm feeling just fine…how about you?"

She paused studying him very carefully for any signs that he'd hit himself hard on the head. But no, nothing about him looked out of place at all. She bit her lip not sure how to answer that.

"C.J. anything wrong here…?"

Concern laced his drawl just a little bit and she softened.

"I'm just fine Houston…confused but fine," she said, "Wondering why you dropped such a large chunk of change to win me."

He tilted his face as if he were puzzled.

"C.J. I think the answer's obvious."

She stared back at him, putting a hand on one of her hips.

"No actually I think not…I'm not surprised you dropped so much money but there are so many other women here who…"

He interrupted her.

"Don't tell me they're prettier than you because that's not true," he said, "and they're certainly not smarter or funnier than you. Why would you assume that?"

She snorted.

"Houston that's not what I'm doing and that's not what this is about…it's about why you chose me…to go on what's going to be a date right?"

He nodded.

"I'd hope so…but it's not like we've never been out for dinner…"

'"As friends Houston…friends not as…"

He smiled again and her body tingled more than it prickled this time. He was a charmer and she'd always known it. But she wasn't going to let him derail her.

"C.J…you're always going to be my best friend," he said, "but I'd still like to take you out."

"But Houston…"

"It's already helped Carol's clinic and I think that I left something hanging for long enough…something you told me a long time ago."

Her heart squeezed and she nearly held her breath. Surely he couldn't mean…no it'd been so long…forever for her.

"Houston…what do you mean?"

He sighed.

"Back that night when you told me you loved me…"

She couldn't believe he'd finally remembered that time…she'd had plenty of months to feel embarrassed, hoping he wouldn't remember her confession. So now he finally did remember?

"Oh Houston…look that was when I thought we were both about to get killed so it just slipped out. I didn't expect anything in return."

"Nothing…? I think you did and I've taken too long to answer."

She shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Really Houston…I got involved with Robert…you nearly got married to Elizabeth, the love of your life…and in between…"

He put his hand up.

"I know what I've been up to the last year or so and I'm not proud of all of it. Now I loved Elizabeth but I jumped into proposing to her much too fast…I know that now…we were both two very different people who had lives mapped out for ourselves that were very different."

"Houston…this isn't necessary."

He rubbed the back of his neck still looking at her.

"Okay then…let's stick to our date and what we'll be doing."

She smiled deciding she could play along with him. After all, Carol would get her clinic built and that's what mattered.

"So how do you show a girl a good time?"

He tilted his face.

"You'll see…but tonight I'm just Houston…I'm the man who won you… not just the who you work for…the one you see at the office…I'm the one…"

He bent his face to her ear.

"I'm the one who's going to seduce you."

She nearly fell off of her heels as she looked at him trying to contain her shock…and her pleasure…good god…somewhere inside of her she sung…at the thought that he wanted her…enough to have paid that much money…yeah maybe she should have been offended that he had bought her to have her…but she was too turned on at this point to even think about the moral implications. Wait a minute, where were all these thoughts coming from…not from the woman who'd worked damn hard to be taken seriously in a world dominated by men. She had to start thinking more rationally…and to act as if he didn't nearly shock her out of her…never mind about that. If he thought…well she could play along with him for a while to see how far he'd take it.

So she'd acted more rationally…when she came back down to earth…because damn, she knew he'd be good. He was built like an athlete but not one who trained inside…but who had built his body through his outdoor adventures. His ass was finely sculpted with muscle and sheathed by his pants…at least for now. No, she had to stop thinking about the man's body hardened by how hard he'd worked and played during his life.

"Excuse me Houston…you didn't hit the bar a little harder than you planned did you?"

"No…two glasses of Scotch isn't fueling what I'm saying or thinking C.J."

"It's just that this isn't like you Houston and we both know it," she said, "and if you're playing me or playing with me, you'd better knock it off."

He didn't appear particularly offended or taken aback by her ultimatum of sorts.

Instead he tucked his arm inside hers and beckoned at her to follow him out of the ballroom and towards the gold plated elevators.

"Where are we going…?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Where do you think?"

She smiled.

"I think I'm heading to my car in the garage," she said, "It's been a long day and I have that meeting tomorrow."

He didn't look concerned.

"It's been postponed…boss's prerogative before you ask," he said, "and I've got my corporate suite upstairs."

She pursed her lips.

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, "We'll work out the logistics of our date then."

He shook his head.

"Nope…you'll be in my suite with me."

She just stared at him as if he'd grown horns from his head of rumpled dark hair.

"Houston…is this a joke because if so I don't think it's funny."

His face grew serious, even pensive.

"No, I'm not joking," he said, "I've got some dessert waiting…some of that dark chocolate cake you love so much…with pralines and cream on the side."

That would make her mouth water in most circumstances but right now…she had other distractions.

"Houston…you can't ply me with food…not even dark chocolate…I'm going home and I'll see you tomorrow when you've had plenty of rest and…"

"Come on C.J…you know you want to join me…"

She arched her eyebrow and then nodded.

"Okay maybe for a little bit," she said, "Until we're finished with dessert."

He smiled and slid his arm inside hers again.

"No pleasantries first," she asked, "no conversation?"

He shook his head as they waited for the elevator. The doors opened and they got inside and she gazed at him, not knowing to expect because he seemed like an animal caged…and not for the first time either. He turned toward her and touched her diamond necklace, the fabric of her gown.

"Nice…beautiful even…but not as much as you…"

She knew a line when she heard one but she asked flattered…it wasn't too hard because even with all his intensity, he could be a charmer.

"I bet you say that to all the women you buy at auction…"

His eyes darkened and he caressed her bare arm.

"Not all are as lovely you…and I can't wait to get those clothes off of you."

She could imagine herself standing naked in front of him, her nipples hardened and maybe only wearing her heels as he kissed her on the mouth, taking ownership of her…at least for the night. The thought of him holding onto her waist while his lips traveled down her body, flickering on her nipples, darting in and out of her navel and when he got down lower…oh her body hummed at the thought of his mouth, his tongue…there…everywhere while she arched her back from the pleasure.

Oh wait a minute here, she couldn't let these feelings that rushed through her dominate her to the point where she even thought of acting on them. No, she had to focus on just keeping herself under control here. Still…that was becoming more difficult…it didn't help the way he looked at her as if a precious gem and his touch…it made her shiver all over.

Licking her lips at the thought of it…didn't appeal as much…as what reality could bring. She watched him closely as he released her and then leaned towards the console to press a button that brought them to a jolting stop. She looked at him in question, but her insides shivered at what she knew would happen…because men only pushed that button in transit for one reason…

"Houston, don't you even think about it…"

He smiled at her.

"We don't have much time until someone tries to use the elevator…come here…"

"Why…?"

But of course she knew why and what he wanted from her.

"Houston there are always cameras…"

He moved closer to her.

"There's ways to stop them from working…"

Oh she bet there were but still…damn what had come over him tonight?

She heard the urgency in his voice and felt a charge in the confines of the car. After she stepped closer, he grabbed hold of her, and pushed her against the side of the elevator wall.

Oh god, she almost felt the wind knocked out of her as he pressed his body hungrily against her own and damn, he felt hard, his muscle tensed and she could feel the power held in check inside of him…waiting to explode.

His lips claimed hers in a quick movement that shocked her with its stealth, but she wrapped her arms around him as he flicked his tongue lightly caressing her lips before he seared his mouth against the soft plumpness of her lips. Oh god, the manner that he took her with just his mouth, what a turn off as her mouth responded and her body shivered even more as he didn't give her an inch to move as he took her mouth as she knew he'd take her body.

The man who could be decisive even ruthless in controlling a business merger brought some of that flavor to his bed…or against the wall of an elevator. She really didn't know her best friend at all…at least not everything.

"Oh God, C.J.…"

He groaned and she knew that she drove him to it…not sure how long but he pushed against her more insistently, his hands pressing into the wall on either side of her as his body held her fast. She tasted his mouth with her own tongue tentatively and then her mouth began to explore his and when he pressed against her pliant lips with his insistent tongue, this time she let him breach her mouth and stroke the inside of it.

That almost made her lose control right there, and she dared meet his tongue with her own and they stroked each other…sending delightful chills through her. She started working on his tux, pushing him away enough to make it clear to him she wanted some of his clothes off of him…the jacket…which he slipped out of him leaving his silk shirt. She rubbed her hands against it over his chest and felt his nipples harden beneath it and his breath quicken.

But then she broke away, completely out of breath.

"Houston…really this is crazy," she said, "What are we doing here?"

"I think it's pretty clear don't you?"

Yeah probably, but her mind…was just filled with the craziness of it all along with exhilaration.

He moved his hands to unzip her gown and she heard the zipper saw through the dress material. She felt a jolt of excitement as a feathery draft of air caught her bare skin on her back. He pushed the sleeves off of her dress and it fell to the floor.

His eyes widened as she stood before him in a fleshy bra with tiny studs and a wisp of matching panties and her breasts…they struggled to be free…

"I've got to see them…"

He kissed her again while he unhooked her bra in the front and her creamy colored breasts with rosy pink nipples sprung out and in front of him. She knew he wanted to taste them, to suck on them and she groaned at the vision that came to her, at the sensations which would jolt through her like lightning.

"Please…"

He knew what she wanted but it would have to wait…he had to have her…he had to take her now…and let her take him inside of her. That's what she saw in his eyes right now, what she felt in his touch.

She looked at him, bare on top with only her panties, left besides her teasing thigh highs and heels… as he took her mouth again..and then inches away from her face, their eyes locked on each other, counting each other's breath, he took hold of her panties with a couple of fingers on each hand and deftly pulled them down her legs…and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

The way he disrobed her in ways having nothing to do with her clothing made her skin flush, her body tingle and her mind race with what she wanted to do with him. Her own fingers felt antsy to touch his bare flesh…all of it.

"Let me…"

She unzipped his pants and freed that part of him that wanted it…and he gasped as her fingers touched him and then wrapped around his girth.

He felt both hard and soft, velvet wrapped around steel and so uniquely him .

"That feel good cowboy?"

His growl answered that for her and she smiled to herself.

He couldn't wait and neither could she…he leaned against her, she felt him…and she gasped as his hands branded her skin.

"Do I need anything…?"

She looked up at him…oh yeah…that. No, she was covered and she shook her head.

"I'm on the pill and I'm healthy…and you…"

"So am I….one less thing to distract us…"

His mouth settled on hers and they really tasted each other this time as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up so she could grab hold of him with her lithe legs as well as her arms. The lacy of the thigh highs caressed the bare skin they sheathed every time she squeezed his hips with her thighs.

She waited for him to take her but when he did, with a powerful thrust inside of her, she caught her breath. She had ached to feel him and it had been worth the wait.

"You okay…cause you feel great…"

She sighed against him...and enjoyed the sensations and the way he molded to her body almost as if…no she couldn't think like that.

"Then let's just keep feeling great…"

He needed no further invitation and thrust deeply inside of her before withdrawing like a low tide and then rushing inside of her again. She felt so damn good and her mouth found his, matching his rhythm.

"Harder…faster…," she urged in a breathless whisper.

He thrust into her and her body pressed against the unyielding wall of the elevator and she knew later she'd feel bruised but right now all she felt was him stroking her deliciously and felt the tension build inside of her.

He pumped harder and faster and she held onto him tighter, moaning words she forgot as soon as they left her lips. And then just like that, she exploded, into hundreds of shards of the most exquisite pleasure…racing through her insides…all over, pursued by a blast of heat. He arched his own back and his moans mixed with her cries inside the elevator.

Their hearts raced and she mewed as she felt his mouth on her again in a sealing kiss…they remained joined together for a long moment until she gently released her grip on him and they disentangled themselves still holding onto each other.

"Oh god…that was intense…"

She gazed over as he finally leaned against the wall, adjusting his pants.

"Yeah…"

He handed her back her panties and she put them on…feeling suddenly very wet with their combined juices. Then the reality of what had happened just hit her..and she thought she had just had sex with Matt…and she wanted to do it again…when her energy came back….she thought as she put on her bra and her dress and he zipped her up again. But it had to be crazy thinking right, going another round with him when she should really be working on an exit plan. That's what he'd be doing after tonight, she thought. He'd done it with so many other women before her.

"Well we'd better put this elevator back in service…I'm surprised it didn't start moving while we were going at it."

She smiled at the thought…now that would be embarrassing and might scandalize the worthwhile auction so better to have not…she watched as he pushed the button and it started moving again. Suddenly she wanted to forget about the next morning and just focus on the here, the now and the man in front of her.

Upward…to the penthouse floor….she looked at him quizzically.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at her picking up his jacket.

"Up to the suite that's waiting…You didn't forget that I've got champagne, chilled and some dark chocolate cake…and that 1000 square feet I want to share with you…beginning with the nice large bed…"

She swallowed noisily.

"But…"

He touched her mouth with his finger.

"You think what we just did now is going to do it? I'm in this for the night, the weekend…and then after that…we'll come up with something…"

The elevator door clanged its arrival and it opened revealing a lobby leading towards what she knew to be some of the most exclusive suites in the city of exclusivity.

She geared up for the weekend ahead…thinking it just might be the most exciting couple of days and nights of her life.

And maybe, just maybe something much longer than that.


End file.
